Seat assemblies are frequently used to improve ergonomic conditions when, for example, attending to a task, such as during an assembly operation. As one example, seat assemblies may be employed when assembling vehicles as the vehicles move along an assembly line. Many of the components of the vehicles need installed from within the vehicle. Vehicles often have low head spaces for performing such assembly tasks. Seat assemblies may be provided that can be used by operators to move into and out of interiors of the vehicles during assembly operations.